Vehicle frame structures can carry vehicle components like body panels and roofs. A roof support pillar or post, for instance, holds up or supports a roof of an automobile. Roof support pillars are conventionally identified by letters A, B, C, D, and others if needed, depending on the design and construction of the automobile and on the location of the pillar. A B-pillar is ordinarily located longitudinally between a front door and a rear door and extends vertically between a rocker panel and a roof rail. A B-pillar protects automobile occupants during side-impact crashes and roll-over accidents. A conventionally made B-pillar includes multiple layers of stamped sheet metal welded together, or is made by an extrusion metalforming process.